Gotta Be You
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Kurt is off to New York and he wants a new beginning. He breaks up with Blaine. Blaine is devastated and Finn, who is missing Rachel, have a plan to win back their true loves. Klaine and Finchel. FLUFF ATTACK!


**AN: I know i kinda abandoned my WIPs, so when this spark of inspiration came around and i couldn't fit it in anywhere else, i made a one shot...that made no sense...  
ANYWHOOOOO... here's some fluffy fluffy fluffy. Uhm no REAL spoilers...just a couple season 4 rumours**. **For the song, Blaine is the BOLD and Finn is the UNDERLINED**

**Uhm...also...i don't own Glee or the characters, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

Blaine sat in the airport long after Kurt's plane took off. The reality hadn't hit him yet. Kurt couldn't have broken up with him. They loved each other, they had a future. He was so confused that he barely noticed Finn standing next to him. "Blaine, dude, we gotta go. He's gone."

"No! He isn't gone! He can't be!" Blaine finally let the pain take over. He tried to be the best boyfriend for Kurt, he really did. Sure he might have slipped a bit with the whole Chandler thing, but Kurt was the love of his life. How was he supposed to deal with him being gone?

"He's gone, man. And Rachel's gone…they're gone." Finn pat him on the shoulder. "I'll drive you home."

"NO! I refuse to believe it's over. I need him, Finn. He's my everything." Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes and became determined. "I'm getting him back. And you're getting Rachel. Come on, I have a plan."

Kurt was settled into his new apartment. He and Rachel could only afford a small one bedroom. They made it work, though. They stuffed two twin beds in the bedroom and used a Japanese room separator for privacy. Kurt had the bedroom closet and Rachel used the hall closet, given that she had fewer clothes that needed hanging.

Kurt loves New York and he loves Rachel, but he couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness left over from Lima. He had been in the city of his dreams for a week and he still felt uneasy. Maybe he was a little too rash in breaking up with Blaine? No. New York was about new beginnings. And that meant being single.

Right?

"Uhm, Kurt?" Rachel yelled from the front door.

"What's up?" he walked in her direction to find her standing there with a giant bouquet of flowers.

"There's a note saying that we should go up to the rooftop garden." She held up the tiny card.

They headed up the elevator and climbed the small staircase to the roof. "Rach, this is really sketchy. Do we even know who sent the flowers?"

"Hush, where's your sense of adventure and romanticism?" She waved him off. They got to the garden and we awed by the array of lit candles and soft music playing in the background. Then Kurt heard it, a voice he didnt know he missed until that point.

**Boy I see it in your eyes you're disappointed**

**'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart**

**I tore it apart**

Blaine rounded the corner behind the greenhouse, singing the song straight to Kurt.

**And boy what a mess I made upon your innocence**

**And no woman in the world deserves this**

**But here I am asking you for one more chance**

**Can we fall, one more time?**

**Stop the tape and rewind**

**Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade**

**'Cause there is nobody else**

**It's gotta be you**

**Only you**

**It's got to be you**

**Only you**

Blaine stepped aside and Finn emerged from the other side of the greenhouse and sang to Rachel.

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was

You've almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere

I'll be here, by your side

No more fears, no more crying

But if you walk away

I know I'll fade

Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you

**Oh boy, can we try one more, one more time?**

**One more, one more, can we try?**

**One more, one more time**

**I'll make it better**

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more

Can we try one more time to make it all better?

Cos it's gotta be you

It's gotta be you

It's gotta be you

Only you

**It's gotta be you**

**Only you**

**It's gotta be you**

**Only you**

Blaine finished singing with Kurt's hands in his. Kurt's eyes were rimmed with tears as he leaned in and kissed him. "Blaine, I'm…I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to break up with you and I just… I love you so much. Can you ever forgive me?"

"For you, anything." Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt again.

Rachel had fallen into Finn's arms as if she never left. "You know I never stopped loving you. Months after you left me and put me on that train…I never stopped."

"Rachel, you understand why I did that, right?" Finn pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"I do but Finn, being a star on Broadway isn't a dream come true if I don't have you. You're my dream."

"And you're mine." He pulled her back in.

The couples stayed on the rooftop until it was dark and too cold. Not that anyone noticed the cold, for their hearts and their love kept them warm. And it always will.

* * *

**AN: The song was "Gotta Be You" by One Direction (don't judge...i love them...)**


End file.
